navalcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battleships/@comment-26941975-20150830113015
PLEASE HELP! HELP WANTED! DONT JUST SKIP OVER THIS MESSAGE IF YOU WISH TO HELP!!! Ok, I am kind of new at this but understand how it works (the game that is) but I have a few questions that I hope someone will understand and answer. 1. I am currently re-creating the Richeileu battle ship and have the hull and superstructure mapped out but am stuck at what armour it has, where ballasts are and what is inside the hull. I quite enjoy re-creating things and this would help a lot. Also could someone also help with colours and metallic tinge settings because I am colourblind and cannot tell. This ship always stuck out to me in the shop. I plan on reviewing it to help the wiki as this is in the 'to-do-list' section and likewise with all or most of the ships. Also building it from scratch gives me something to do and I'm pretty sure you have to pay extra gold for assembly buying straight from the shop. 2. Could someone help explain the information panel because some of the things there I have no clue what means but think are important. 3. Planes- this part has many questions, A. Will their eventually be planes available for gold that aren't just bombers? As in fighters and torpedo bombers as i will not be able to purchase gems from the shop. B. I don't understand, on the heavy cruiser mission the enemy launches a plane that shoots at my ship, I looked at the ship in the preview and the planes appear to be F1M's. Aren't these meant to be scouts only? C. If A's answer is yes I plan on making a carrier that's runway is beneath the deck, therefore it can be a battleship layout that will launch planes from beneath the hull making my planes safe when re arming/landing/taking off. So, can planes land/take off from an undercover runway? D. The anti air. I trailed anti air and I don't like it. It's realy hard to see the torpedo planes and by the time you do it's too late and the bombers you can't even look up to shoot at them. Why then can the computer constantly shoot at my scout plane that is directly above them? And a suggestion to fix this, will there be automatic anti air defence? Maybe a separate thing you buy that will defend for you. 4. Will their ever be a way to get gems without forking out real cash? I probably sound like a cheapskate saying this but just a suggestion. Possibly adding a mission that earns it? Or being able to convert gold into gems or maybe like every 100 experience you get one or even daily bonus. Like you get an increasing amount of gold and then on the seventh consecutive day you earn a gem. Again just suggestion. 5. Drop downs. When I go into the parts view it lags out my iPad when i scroll, it would be easier if their were drop downs to help. 6. Just a suggestion, but could the devs maybe work on different missions like shore bombardments or even multiplayer team matches, it would be stunning to participate in a massive 10 player battle of middway re enactment of some sort. 7. Also, could you make the battles a *bit* more realistic cause it slightly annoys me how much fast bobbing occurs. Wouldn't it be slower to simulate the ship crashing over the waves. Also the sinking of ships is INCREDIBLY quick, I don't mind it being a bit fast cause you'd be sitting there for like 10 minutes watching until it disappears but even when you win it goes to a victory screen and in the background the ship is sinking and you can choose to watch or just skip to a different battle. Also it totaly ticks me off when there is like 1 or even 0% health left (0%!!!!!! Really.....) and the tiny bit of ship is just poking out above the water and you spend ages trying to get that lucky shot off to hit that last bit. Please fix this! 8. If someone knows could you plz tell me when and what is in the next update, thx! 9. (Hang on, last one sorry for the essay guys! Lol) this should probably be under planes but I thought that it is a special case. I think it's a glitch but when my scout plane is circling an enemy ship and your camera is on it the screen spasms out and the plane makes a steep bank forever. Is this a glitch or is it damaged and crashing or what? Thank you and special round of applause to whoever answers my questions! Hope it isn't too much but thank you! Naval craft is my ultimate new favourite app after 'pacific fleet' and enjoy it very much!